EUball
Translation: Successfully together in Europe, 2º Translation: My Reich in Europe The EUball is a supranational unionball in the continent of Europe, and is the psychotic Frankenstein creation from Hell and implanted with the soul of the evil Reichtangle through satanic technology child of the couple of tsundere geniuses, Germanyball and Franceball. Because the EUball is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, he is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), he turns into a tall, slender rectangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point he is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). However, because no ones cares about his military training, EUball is also a weak fighter. He usually lets his godfather USAball do all of the fighting. Relations *Reichtangle - Die Reincarnation. *Germanyball - Papa *Franceball - Mama *USAball - Godfather who always gives me gifts on my birthday (also helps me with bully Russia) *UKball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I WILL CONTROL YOU AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! (no no please don't leave, I'm sorry) *ASEANball under Japanball - Best friends, their liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against those Russo-Chinese who always bully me. Japanball is so kind, and Papa is addicted to hentai. *SPQRball - Historical inspiration, Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated genius Mama and technologically advanced genius Papa, I after growing up shall outshine this legendary figure soon. *Switzerlandball - My tiny piggy bank. I always try to save what little Papa earns in his everyday wörk. Also JOIN US YOU DICK! *Norwayball - Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of love and tolerance.. so why? *Greeceball - Even if he always asks for our money, I always try to help my lazy friend to stop being such a burden to Papa. I, always obeying my strict Papa, wörked for all the debts for my lazy friend, the friend who I once admired and wörked myself hard for the best of modern civilization such as science and philosophy, but nowadays why is he so irresponsibly ungrateful? Possibly divorcing me and papa. *Canadaball - Great liberal BFF who is multicultural. *UNball - Please sanction against big bully Russia! *NATOball - our military arm against caviar! *Ukraineball - Mama and Papa promised me that this will be my present for my birthday. *Russiaball - I'm very sorry, please don't bully me, we'll be drinking buddies if you want... * Polandball - ' '''I apologize for Papa. * Swedenball - ' '''Meh, I dunno about Sweden. * Eurasian Unionball - Who? Oh, Russia's wannabe version of me. Ha! Yuo may have bullied Armeniaball into joining and stole Crimeaball but you'll never rival me. * Turkeyball - Maaaybe one day yuo can of join me, if yuo just stop being an arschloch to everyone. * Indonesiaball - I borrow motto form him.pls tell turkeyball to go away Gallery 1525695 443439465790940 2125740256 n.jpg How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Fked up euball.png europe.png|Remade by Russiaball picture of EU LiechtensteinisOverdue.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Canadarm.png YourChild.png SONwcUK.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png See also *Facebook page *EU during his childhood *TerminEUtor Category:Europe Category:Unions Category:Kebab Category:Characters Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Organizations Category:Rich Category:Commie Nazis Category:EU Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Denmark Category:Swedenball Category:Finland Category:Finlandball Category:Estonia Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Lithuania Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Germanyball Category:France Category:Franceball Category:H Category:Netherlandsball Category:Belgiumball Category:Belgium Category:Luxembourg Category:Spain Category:Spainball Category:Portugal Category:Portugalball Category:Italy Category:Italyball Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatia Category:Slovenia Category:Sloveniaball Category:Austria Category:Austriaball Category:Czechball Category:Czech Category:Slovakiaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Hungary Category:Romania Category:Romaniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Bulgaria Category:Greece Category:Greeceball Category:Christian Category:Euro €